The invention relates to a connection clamp for fiber optic light guides to receive and hold a fiber optic light guide while forming a frontal surface situated in defined fashion in the plane of an exit opening, with a guide housing that contains a cutting edge at some distance from the exit opening and with a use housing that can be moved therein between a mounting position of the fiber optic light guide and the use position with a through hole that is flush with the exit opening, and that has a through recess for the fiber optic light guide.
Connection clamps for fiber optic light guides for the defined holding of a fiber optic light guide or for connecting two fiber optic light guides have already become known in the most diverse embodiments. Arrangements have been proposed, in which a housing to receive the fiber optic light guide is turned with respect to a second housing in order to cut off the ends of the fiber optic light guide (Offenlegungsschrift DE 32 23 121 A1), corresponding to U.S Pat. No. 4,422,715,. In addition, a connection clamp for fiber optic light guides has also already been proposed, in which, to connect the two fiber optic light guides, their ends are separated here by means of a cutting die, which traverses a holding housing crosswise (German Patent 3,208,736 C1). However, this connection clamp requires not only that the housing be of a relatively complicated structure, but also that the insulation be stripped previously from the fiber optic light guide.
Furthermore, the German Patent No. 3,313,835, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,392, has also already proposed a connection clamp for a fiber optic light guide of the type mentioned in the introduction, by means of which a fiber optic light guide with a front edge, which is cut off in a definite way, is held in a housing so that it can then be positioned in a defined fashion with respect to an optoelectric device of any kind. The arrangement pursuant to the cited U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,835 first of all has the disadvantage that it has an extraordinarily complicated structure, and especially that the use housing is designed as a special clamp housing with mutually movable vanes, so as to be able to hold fast fiber optic light guides of different diameters. To this must be added the difficulty that, on account of the ribs, which align the use housing in the use position and in the mounting position, a very severe deformation of the use housing is necessary. This deformation makes it more difficult to compress the use housing, during which compression the fiber optic light guide is really supposed to be cut off. To this must be added that cutting off the end of the fiber optic light guide requires considerable force, especially in the case of thicker fiber optic light guides, so that a connection clamp for fiber optic light guides of U.S Pat. No. 3,313,835, on the whole, creates considerable difficulties in practice. Another factor here is that such a clamp is very large, on account of the special structure of the guide housing, and thus requires a great deal of space. This makes its use in control boxes with a large number of fiber optic light guide connections difficult.